The Kiss
by Kimi-the-writer
Summary: There is a New Years Eve party at Ichigo's place. What will happen when Maeda admits her feelings to Captain Hitsugaya? Do they even have a chance with her being a human, and him being a soul reaper? R&R (An OC is in the story)


_A.N: Shortest one-shot, ever. I thought I needed to write something for the new year though, so here it is! I know it's not a Naruto fanfiction, but I am currently obsessed with Bleach. I just started it a few days ago, and I already have my favorite character! Toshiro-chan!~ I know he's not exactly in character, and that I have an OC in here, but I think it's decent enough._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach**

* * *

The Kiss

* * *

"Hitsugaya-kun?" Ayame Maeda calls softly, looking up at the night sky, "Are you going to have to return to the Soul Society...soon?" She asks, glancing up at her secret crush.

"Aa," Hitsugaya replies, sitting down on the roof and laying back, stargazing. "I might be here for a few more weeks, but then I have to return."

"I see," Ayama says, her voice tinting with sadness, "At least you are here today, right?" She smiles down gently at him before sitting next to him and laying down besides him. "Do you think we will see each other again?"

"Possibly." He answers while closing his eyes. He doesn't want to leave her either. He won't admit it to anyone, but he likes Ayame too much, and he would do anything to stay with her. Ayame frowns lightly before placing her head on his arm to keep the snow off of her neck. He opens his eyes and glances at her, smiling a small smile.

"Hey, Hitsugaya?" Ayama calls, closing her dark blue eyes, "Do you have a crush on someone? Someone I know possibly."

"I do have a crush on someone, and you do know her." He answers, feeling her tense on him, "Something wrong, Maeda?" He asks.

"No, I'm fine, Hitsugaya," Ayame answers softly, sitting up, "I think I'm g-going to head downstairs to watch the ball drop. I'll see you later, Hitsugaya!" She quickly jumps off of the roof and climbs through the window, leaving him alone.

"What was that...about?" He mumbles, watching her go. _**She likes you, and you told her how you like someone she knows. **__She does know herself though... __**I suggest you go after her before she's alone, and crying. **__I suppose you are right... _Hitsugaya thinks and stands up.

* * *

X X X

* * *

Ayame frowns lightly to herself and enters the living room. She walks over to the couch and sits down, staring at the tv. _That hurt, that hurt really bad. I know I shouldn't love him, no I can't love him. He's not even really a human. He's a soul reaper, but I can't help it. My heart speeds up whenever I am by him, and I can't help but love him. It's not a small crush, no it's real. I love him, but he has a crush on someone else. _Ayame closes her eyes, and let's a tear fall down her cheek.

"Hey, Maeda, can you come up to the roof with me again..?" Hitsugaya asks, walking into the living room and holding his hand out for her. She looks up at him and frowns lightly, nodding. She places her small hand into his and he pulls her up. They walk out on to the roof hand in hand.

"So, what do you want to talk about, Hitsugaya?" Ayame asks, looking back up at the night sky, "Why did you even want me to come back up here?"

"Listen, Maeda. I believe I said something to make you upset." He mumbles, glancing down into her eyes. His own teal eyes stare into her dark blue one's, letting him see the small tears that are forming in her eyes, "I know I made you upset, and I am sorry for whatever I said wrong to you." He wipes her tears away with his pointer finger and places his finger under her chin, forcing her to look up at him.

"W-What are you doing?" Ayame asks blushing, "I-I... y-you didn't do anything wrong. I'm just being upset over something s-stupid." Hitsugaya sighs softly and leans down, his lips hovering over hers.

"I'm not dumb, Maeda. I know you have a crush on me," Ayame's eyes widen in surprise and she tries to pull away from him, but failed. "I want you to know that I know how you feel. You love someone who is forbidden. You are a human, I am a soul reaper, it will most likely never be able to work."

"P-Please just let me go, Hitsugaya..." She whimpers, more tears forming in her eyes, "I know it's impossible, okay? I've known it since the beginning! I do want to tell you that you are wrong about something though..." She gently grabs a hold of his arm and wrist, "It's not as simple as a crush...I am in love with you."

"In love?" He asks softly, "Is that true?" She nods weakly besides him, "If you are telling me the truth, then I will tell you the truth about me, too."

"Hey! Captain Hitsugaya and Ayame-chan! The ball is about to drop! Hurry up!" Renji shouts.

"Oh, we will be down there in a few minutes, Renji-kun!" Ayame yells back, staring into Hitsugaya's eyes shyly, "W-What are you talking about..?"

"I am in love with you too, if you want me to be honest with you." He admits, sending her a small smile.

"R-Really?" He nods, "I-I hope you won't hate me for this but..." She whispers closing her eyes and standing on her tippy toes, pressing her lips against his softly. Hitsugaya blushes lightly, wraps his arms around her waist pulling her closer, closes his eyes, and kisses her back.

"Happy New Year, Ayame-chan." He whispers softly after breaking the kiss.

"Happy New Year, Toshiro-kun." She whispers back, sending him a bright smile. He smiles back and pulls her into one more kiss, ignoring the rest of the group watching.

* * *

X X X

* * *

_I'm not expecting many reviews for this story...but I do hope you guys all liked it! I really hope you review, too! _

_Kimi-the-Writer_


End file.
